


Franklin's Fantastic Filmography

by Pierulestheworld



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fake video transcriptions, Gen, Social Media, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierulestheworld/pseuds/Pierulestheworld
Summary: AU Where Franklin actually gets to be a teenager and be the internet star he obviously would be with his strange family.A series of transcriptions of videos that Franklin could've hypothetically posted.





	Franklin's Fantastic Filmography

**Author's Note:**

> Franklin in canon, even with a sliding timescale, should be something like 13 years old now, and that's what inspired this. That, and I love thinking about the internet in conjecture to superhero universes. And the idea of Franklin taking that one vine trope where someone pretends to be their mom by placing a towel on their head except just showing nothing because his Mom's the _Invisible_ Woman.
> 
> Mainly that last point.
> 
> There's no set site that these would be posted on. I was thinking they're something like vines or snaps, but it could be anything really.

**VIDEO: I HAAATE MY SISTER P1**

[The frame jiggles slightly as it focuses on an unimpressed Valeria Richards. Franklin from off camera asks: “Come on, say it.”

“No.”

“Come oooooon.”

“I hate you.”

Franklin whispers, “bish,” still off camera, while Valeria cuts him off yelling: “MOOOM! FRANKLIN CALLED ME A BITCH!”

“I di—” “Frankl—"]

**VIDEO: I HAAATE MY SISTER P2**

[The video is very shaky as Franklin runs and yells under his breathe.

“Franklin Benjamin Richards, where are you going?!?” is heard off camera.

The camera suddenly swivels to show Valeria standing smugly, a ways away. It zooms in on her pixelated face to emphasize her Evil smugness. Franklin’s screaming is manipulated to ear screeching levels and ominous music is added.]

**VIDEO: GUESS WHERE I AM**

[A panning shot of an obviously alien landscape. Light pink leaves on magenta trees sway gently in the breeze, making a sharp, but not harsh, whistling noise. Tall grass a few shades darker than the leaves also sway, and occasionally glow gold. The sky is a light purple, probably naturally, as some passing clouds partially obscure two suns high in the sky.

The panorama continues to show this peaceful landscape until a slowly person edges onto the screen. It is Franklin Richards wearing his Future Foundation outfit and those big sunglasses made to look like green alien eyes. He is giving a peace sign.]

**VIDEO: I GOT IN TROUBLE AFTER**

[The camera pans quickly by what is obviously a McDonalds drive-thru, if you ever saw one from about 500 feet in the air.

It cuts to Franklin. “Hey, can we go to McDonalds?”

Two voices say no from off-screen.

Franklin makes an exaggerated expression of pain and anguish, and looks slightly to the side. “I hate this fucking family.”

The two voices are now yelling from off-screen. “FRANKLIN R—" “Don’t say—"]

**VIDEO: VALERIA SUCKS**

[A pissed off looking Franklin covered in glitter sits in a room similarly covered in glitter. There also seems to be occasional paint splatters scattered over both the boy and the room.

“People say that Megan from _Drake and Josh_ doesn’t exist, but she does and her name is Valeria Richards and one day she will **d i e**.”]

**VIDEO: WHY IS THIS MY LIFE**

[Franklin stares into the camera with a suffering expression while holding a letter in his hand. While talking, he shakes the letter every so often for emphasis. His room is still covered in glitter and paint.

“I posted that last video and two days later got a cease and desist letter from Dr. Doom personally for ‘threatening Valeria.’ WHY IS THIS M-“]

**VIDEO: I GOT IN TROUBLE LATER, AGAIN**

[Franklin in grinning at the camera. “Hey, Mom! Can I use one of the flamethrowers in the lab?”

It cuts to an empty hallway. Franklin gives a high-pitched voice over: “Of course, sweetie.”

It cuts to a rack of weapons. You can see Franklin’s arm reaching out, as he hisses “yesssssssssss.”]

**VIDEO: EVERYTHING WANTS A PIECE OF UNCLE JOHNNY**

[Franklin and Leech, both in Future Foundation uniforms and those green alien sunglasses, give peace signs while in the background, a flamed on Human Torch yells indistinctly in the sky, being chased by a large, fiery bird that’s cawing loudly.]

**VIDEO: CAN I GET SOMEONE TO SAY UPDOG TAKE 1**

[The video approaches Sue Storm-Richards, who is in the kitchen cooking something.

“Hey Mom, do you have updog?”

“Do I have _what_?”

“…Updog.”

“Franklin, is this some weird internet thing again?”

“Nooooo—"]

**VIDEO: CAN I GET SOMEONE TO SAY UPDOG TAKE 2 >:(**

[The video approaches Ben Grim, who is calmly reading a book in front of a fireplace in the living room.

“Hey, Uncle Ben, do you have updog?”

“Ya know I ain’t gonna fall for that one, kid.”

“Aw. I tried.”]

**VIDEO: CAN I GET SOMEONE TO SAY UPDOG TAKE 3 AYYY**

[The video approaches Johnny Storm, who is leaning casually against a wall, checking his phone.

“Hey, Uncle Johnny! Do you have updog?”

“No, but do you know where bofa are?”

The video turns to the side suddenly as Franklin mutters _bofa_ and starts laughing loudly. You can hear Johnny in the background say “Bofa _deez nuts_ ,” and also start to laugh.]

**VIDEO: CAN I GET SOMEONE TO SAY UPDOG FINALE AND YEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

[The video approaches Reed Richards, who is in his lab, all stretchy-like and working at three different stations.

“Hey, Dad, do you have updog?”

“Hmmm? What’s updog, son?”

The video suddenly starts to blur and shake, as any other words said are drowned out by both Franklin and Johnny cheering at the top of their lungs in triumph.]

**VIDEO: PLEASE. I’VE HAD ENOUGH. P L E A S E**

[There is a close up of Franklin’s face. Questions are quickly asked one after one, each slightly overlapping the question before: “Is your family _really_ the Fantastic Four?” ”What’s the Thing feel like?” “Isn’t Johnny soooo hot?” “How often is your house destroyed?” Each question is accompanied by a zoom-in on Franklin’s expression of Pure Pain And Suffering.]

**VIDEO: WHY CAN’T MY FAMILY ACT NORMAL FOR ONCE**

[It’s a close up of Franklin, who is walking down a hallway and monologuing in an exasperated tone.

“In some families, you can tell when your parents are fighting because they’re yelling. In mine, mom brings out the Namor statue.”

With the last bit, camera moves quickly to show an almost life size statue of Namor settled in a fountain. The statue has an almost awkward emphasis on his abs and underwear.]

**VIDEO: SPIDEY IS THE BEST**

[Franklin is off panel singing, while filming Spider-man casually talking to the Human Torch on the roof of the Baxter Building.

“Do do do, Spider-man, Spider-man, does whatever a spider can.”

At ‘can,’ Spider-man suddenly turns and strikes a pose, eliciting a surprised laugh from Franklin.]

**VIDEO: WHAT UNCLE JOHNNY DOES WHILE HE THINKS HE’S HOME ALONE**

[The video has one side partially obscured by what could be a wall or doorway. From what you can see, it shows Johnny Storm in the kitchen, wearing nothing but his underwear and a pink apron, dancing and singing along to music. “I’m feeling sexy and freeee~” is the only lyric heard. Johnny is not as good a singer as you might think he would be.

You can hear quiet snickering near the end of the video.]


End file.
